


All Tied Up

by AutumnRose137



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author’s first attempt at anything sexy, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Slightly possessive Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRose137/pseuds/AutumnRose137
Summary: The unedited version of my submission for this month’s drabble prompt in the lovely Kylorotica FB group. Rey and Ben are about to head out for the evening, but not before Ben makes sure Rey is fully dressed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is only moderately edited and has not been beta’d. Also my first attempt at writing anything near smut, so please be gentle with me. Hope you enjoy!

Rey stood in only her panties in the spacious closet, rifling through hanger after hanger. Surely she had to have something to wear to this party. It was just a casual party, after all, it shouldn’t be this hard to decide on an outfit. She could hear Ben shuffling about just beyond in the bedroom. She took down 2 different dresses and a cozy sweater and walked out of the closet. 

“Babe, help me decide what to wear, please. Which one do you think would be better?”

Ben glanced over to her from where he stood at the dresser across the room. Something in his eyes darkened at the sight of her nearly nude, even after all these years together.

“Considering what I have in store for you, I’d say the sweater might be your best option.”

Rey tilts her head slightly and furrows her brow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

He flashed her a devilish smirk, his amber eyes going back to the dresser as he opened that drawer and pulled out a long red nylon rope.

“Come here, Kitten.”

“Ben, we have to be there in an hour, we don’t really have ti-“

His eyes were hard when he looked back at her. “That wasn’t a request.”

Rey’s breath hitched and her thighs pressed together. She struggled to swallow, her mouth suddenly dry. “Yes, Sir.”

She set down the clothes on the bed and crossed the room to stand in front of Ben. His face softened slightly as she looked up at him expectantly. 

“There’s my good girl.” His voice took on that low, silky smooth timber that made her knees weak. “I promise I’m not going to make you late, Kitten.” One of his large hands finds her waist while the fingers of the other brush along her cheek, the rope stretching between them. “But I am going to bind you, remind you who you belong to, and you’re going to wear this under your clothes.” He leans to brush his lips at the shell of her ear and whisper “I’m going to make sure that by the time we get home tonight, you’ll be begging for me to fuck you.”

The words send a rush of heat straight to her cunt and all she can manage is a shaky nod in response. 

Ben pulls away and begins working with the rope, finding the midpoint before putting it over her head, one side of the rope hanging over each shoulder. He makes a knot behind her neck, leaving it hanging just between her shoulder blades. Coming back to the front, he begins a series of 3 simple overhand knots spanning from her sternum down to her navel. He then makes a fourth knot further down, and gently pushes her thighs further apart so that he can pull the rope between them to her back, with the knot pressed snugly to her clit. Blessedly he left her panties on, but the slight pressure is still enough to elicit a whimper from her.

Standing behind her now, he places wet kisses along her shoulder up to the base of her neck as he pulls the rope through the loop at the back of her neck. He begins the more intricate process of lacing the ropes across her body from back to front, placing intermittent kisses on the skin between the openings. As the ropes frame her breast he kisses there, too, pointedly ignoring her pebbled nipples, though so close she can feel his breath on them.

He finishes the rope dress, and rather than use the remaining rope to bind her hands as he has done in the past, he laces the excess rope up through the binding on her back, finishing with another heavy kiss and a nip of teeth at the base of her neck. Hands at her waist he turns her to face him and finds her lips, kissing her heatedly. She groans into his mouth, the pressure at her clit combined with everything else leaving her a needy mess. 

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
